phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Party
" |image= I(n)timate Get Together.jpg |caption= |band= Candace |band2= Candace |album=''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions Phineas and Ferb-ulous: The Ultimate Album'' |released= |performed= |genre= Rap |label= |runtime= 1:42 |before= "Mom Look" |after= "Do the Moan" |video= Episode Version Soundtrack Version }} " |image= I(n)timate Get Together.jpg |caption= |band=Candace |band2= Candace |album=Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne (#10) |before=The History of the Tri-State Area |after=Come Home Perry }} " " is a rap-themed musical number Candace performed in "Candace Gets Busted" as she tried to bring what had swelled into a wild party under control. The song was voted #10 in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne". Lyrics Candace: First of all, it's not a party, but if it were a party, it would not be their party, it would be my party. Everyone: Candace party! Candace party! Candace: It's not a party, it's an intimate get together! Everyone: Candace party! Candace party! Candace: Don't call it that, it's just a get together! Everyone: Candace party! Candace party! Candace: Don't spill your drink; Don't drop your food; Don't make the music in the house go boom! Hey, don't use my mom's good scissors, and please stay out of my room Take your feet off the chair No running in the house Put a coaster under that drink Hey, these aren't for juggling And that's a toilet, not a sink! Candace: It's not a party, it's an intimate get together Everyone: Candace party! Candace party! Candace: Don't call it that, it's just a get together Everyone: Candace party! Candace party! Phineas: Hi, Mom? What, what? I'm sorry, I can't hear you over Candace's intimate get together. Jeremy: Candace party! Candace: Hey, what's this in this fishbowl? I said don't play with the remote! Hey close the door, were you born in a barn? Which one of you brought this goat? Candace: It's not a party, it's an intimate get together Everyone: Candace party! Candace party! Candace: Don't call it that, it's just a get together Everyone: Candace party! Candace party! Candace: We're talking I to the N to the T-I-M-A-T-E get together Everyone: Whaaaat? Candace: I to the N to the T-I-M-A-T-E get together Everyone: That's right. Candace: It's not a party. Gallery |name= }} Background information *Candace spelled I-N-T-I-M-A-T-E just like the time she spelled B-U-S-T-E-D, E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S and G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N , and just like 2 Guyz N the Parque spelled S-I-M-P. *Candace's room has shown a skull and crossbones on her door, however, in previous episodes her door has various band stickers on it. The change of decoration could have been made to emphasize the line "And please stay out of my room." *The 2 Guyz N the Parque from "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)" are seen again. *Before it was officially named, it was referred to as Intimate Get Together. *The guy that Candace says "Don't spill your drink" to is one of the guys who blew kisses at her in "It's Candace". *An instrumental version of this song is played in the'' Milo Murphy's Law episode "A Christmas Peril". Songwriters *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Kaz Prapuolenis BMI Work #13133286 Errors *Candace's microphone somehow disappears after the song ends. Allusions *Candace, Stacy, and Jenny are seen imitating the Moonwalk at one point in the song. See Also *"Candace Gets Busted" *"Breath" *"Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:C